Dollhouse
by ProbieWithADuck
Summary: Serial killer type story, sucky summary! It's a bit weird but hey, if thats your thing then go ahead and read! Chapter two up now!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! It's me again, with this new story! RIght, I can seriously see this changing to an M rating if I have to be honest. I've had this idea for months and I finally had to get it out. I dont have a clue what its going to cotain concerning the CSI's. Sara is still going to be in it & Greg's still going to be a labtech, okay? It'll probably stay general/horror/mystery and have next to no romance in it... Sorry all! Anyway, read and enjoy! & please do review, Im not sure if I should continue...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She screamed louder and louder each time the chains pulled and scraped against her wrists. Her whole body felt like a weight, which she so desperately wanted to get rid of, but that's how he wanted her to feel, she didn't know how much longer she could with stand his torture. Small bits of light crept through the shutters of her chamber, she didn't have a clue where she was, and all she remembered last was having the time of her life in one of the hottest clubs in Las Vegas. Her long get-black hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead, her dark green eyes were glazed over with a toxic fear, this was truly a nightmare coming to life.

Suddenly, the grimy steel door flew open and a man emerged, his face was covered with a balaclava and his entire body was covered in black clothing.

"Hmm, hello my dear." He said, his voice gave away the fact that he was certainly well educated.

She whimpered, refusing to greet him and play along with his silly little mind game. But she soon regretted it as his hand came into contact with her soft tear stained skin.

"Now poppet, didn't your mother teach you any manners?" His voice was like pure poison filling the air until it left you breathless.

She mumbled, her mind was like a black void and her mouth was unable to form one coherent sentence.

"I suppose your wondering why you're here… Well, seeing as I am a nice person I suppose I could explain…" He leaned in closer until his mouth was inches away from her face, his putrid and smelt like dirty river water and his eyes couldn't even be classed as human, there was no emotion, just pure hatred and the want to toy with people until they begged for death.

The girl looked up, her legs were splayed across the floor in a glitzy black skintight dress. She was merely enjoying a night out until this sick bastard picked her up and put her in his own life size dollhouse, because that is what you could call it, his own little dollhouse to play with and terrorize.

"Why?" She pleaded, her voice was so innocent, so pure, it was in deep contrast to her surroundings.

" You're a perfect match" He whispered eerily before bringing his blood soaked fist into mid air and slamming it down into her face, her whole body hanging from the wall motionless.

He slipped out of the room momentarily then reappeared with a large black box on wheels, his hand slipped into his pocket to retrieve a key for the chains that hung the poor girl to the wall.

"Your just perfect, you'll be the perfect start to the family…" He whispered to her unconscious body as he began to slowly undress her body, he denied himself the pleasure of staring. He had a job to do so his masterpiece could soon be completed. He lead her body down on the white, grimy tiled floor and delved into the black box, he picked out the outfit he had spent months making along with the others… It was a pink, lolita styled dress. Each layer had small, delicate white ribbons hanging off it.

He slipped her body into the dress with ease, it fitted perfectly, he sighed with relief, all the months he had spent watching her every move and preparing her dress all boiled down to this very moment, and it was disturbingly perfect.

The finishing touches were to be applied carefully. She did have a few faults, but they could be compromised. He opened a small box with a pair of blue eye contacts; he carefully put in each one and closed her eyes once more.

He took out another small box, this time it was filled with make up, his fingers wandered over each item until he came across the few pieces he needed to complete his work of art. He gently picked up a pale pink lipstick; he lifted up the lid and applied it on her lips, the pink stain looking like an intruder on her vulnerable face.

He took his time, savoring every little moment as he applied some blusher and made her face look 5 years younger, the knee high socks and little shoes fit perfectly, he couldn't believe how magnificent it felt.

But he needed to focus and keep on task, if he let his mind wonder he would make a mistake, and he needed his plan to be flawless so he could get away with it and live out his morbid fantasies.

"Finally" He breathed, his gloved hands held the girl in his arms, she was a precious little disaster in his eyes, he just needed to leave his mark.

He pulled out a small penknife and brought her arm to lay upon his lap. He held the penknife as if it was actually a pen and began to carve her new name into her arm.

"Emily, you are Emily and you are mine.." He said childishly, he couldn't stop a twisted grin forming on his face as he held his new pride and joy, what used to be someone else's world was now entirely his and they couldn't do a single thing to stop him.

"It's just like mummy always told me, Emily! Good little boys always get what they want" He cackled, he held the unconscious body to his chest and began rocking back and forth, his un emotional eyes peering out of the slits in his balaclava.

He let her body drop to the floor for a moment while be packed his things away and dragged them back to his room, the peered down the dimly hit corridor and locked eyes with a pale yellow painted door that had the word 'Dollhouse" written on them in calligraphy writing. He grinned; finally he could play out his little fantasy. Although, there was still many pieces of the puzzle to be found until he could take a step back and look at the pretty little picture he had painted.

He reemerged from his room, his right leg was dragging itself along the wooden floor, his body was still engulfed in its cotton cocoon. "Emily.. I want to show you something very special" He said, turning back into the dark chamber room where the poor girl led helpless.

"Mm.." Slowly, she began to awake from her man made unconsciousness.

He froze for a second, he hadn't actually planned on his Emily waking up just yet, he wanted her to wake up in her own deathbed. "Shh, Emily! You'll ruin the surprise.." He whispered, he roughly lifted her into his arms, the name that he carved on her arm previously was bleeding ferociously but he made sure not to stain her pretty little dress.

He stepped up to the forbidden door. He felt a lump form in his throat and his heart was racing faster than a horse. His gloved hand hovered over the door knob before twisting it, the door creaked and slowly opened, and his own little world finally came to life.

It was just as the door read, a life sized dollhouse for his own creations. His own dark and sick creations. The first room was like a small kitchen, it was painted with pastel colours and had large dollhouse furniture placed exactly where it should be. He didn't have time to stand back and admire the first room, he had to progress through the next door to drop off this parcel. His large, brown boots stomped through the cottage like room and he wasted no time on excitement or sick pleasures, he'd have enough time for that later.

He finally entered his final destination. The room's centerpiece was a large, pink and fluffy double bed, he stared at it, trying so hardly to remember how many times he had rehearsed every little detail until he could take every action without thinking.

He stalked towards the bed and led his Emily down, her black hair splayed out onto the white pillows like paint splattered on a wall. He took her arms and chained them to either post on the bed. God, he couldn't deny it now, he really was turned on by the entire situation, but sex had nothing to do with this at all, he had only one pleasure in mind at this moment in time and that was the pleasure of knowing someone is dying right across the hall from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom rolled over and looked at the green neon numbers shining off the clock he'd renamed 'pest' For once in his lonely and miserable life he really couldn't be arsed to leave the comfort that was his bedroom. He scratched his forehead, he lead on his back and starred up to the ceiling, he did this every time he couldn't get back to sleep or had to wake up, it had become a ritual. After a few minutes of contemplating going back to sleep or facing the horror of getting up he decided to stagger out of bed and make his way into his kitchen. The hospital white walls were like an alarm on their own as the colour burned at his sleepy eyes. He sluggishly opened the cabinet in search of something half decent to eat; as per usual he found nothing. He growled under his breath, the annoyance of being alive really biting him in the backside. He thought over what to do next and settled for a long hot shower to put him in a better mood.

He stepped into his cluttered bathroom, he couldn't actually remember the last time he had cleaned this room let alone dusted the shelves. He turned the shower on and put his pyjamas on the side and waited for the water to hit the right temperature before stepping under the hot spray. Abruptly, the water turned into little cold needles and they hammered down onto his skin like an unwanted visitor banging at your front door. Grissom jumped out of the shower and cursed with fluency.

"Not my day" He said, and repeated it a few times while he turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He walked back into his dimly lit bedroom and took out what he usually wore for work; he really wasn't in the mood to be picky. He shoved on his clothes and sprayed on whatever deodorant he had within arms length, he knew this was going to be one of the worst shifts he had ever experienced and he hadn't even gotten a call from Brass yet. Grissom walked to his front door, slipping his shoes on and stepping out in direction to his car. He inserted his keys and stepped in. The car didn't have a particular sent but he always felt calmer once he was inside, on most days anyway, all he really wanted to do now was hit the gas and drive away his unknown sense of anger.

Grissom pulled into the car park, he was late. In fact, he was very late and if he had to be perfectly honest he couldn't have given a damn. He stepped out of his car and stalked inside, his team would probably be in the break room, he'd ask Catherine if they'd been given a case once he got there.

"Someone's late" Catherine chimed as Grissom walked in, his face dull and clearly pissed off at his day so far.

Grissom ignored what she said and dived straight into work "We got a case?" He asked bluntly.

Sara quickly jumped into the conversation to try and defuse whatever could have started. "Yeah, missing persons –"

"You're kidding me, right?" Grissom growled again.

The entire team were shocked, Grissom usually jumped at the chance to unravel any type of mystery, the team looked up to him. But everyone is allowed an off day. Warrick coughed and forced Grissom, his friend as well as his boss to make eye contact. He searched deep in those wise old eyes for any answer to Grissom's mood. He decided to go straight into the details they had on their new case instead.

"Our missing person is Hayley Jones, twenty seven, she was out clubbing at that new club that had opened the previous week" Warrick stopped, allowing Grissoms tired mind to digest the information.

Catherine took the interval to her own advantage and carried on from where Warrick left off "She's from a pretty average background, she's living with her mother. Nothing out of the ordinary-"

Grissom couldn't let his team run itself; he butted in "Sara, Nick? I want you to go to see her mom, ask if anything was out of the ordinary, Catherine, Warrick? I want you both to go to the club and ask the staff what they remember"

The team dispersed into their assigned groups but Grissom stayed behind, he needed to finish up some paperwork on their last case and he could see the paperwork for this case already rising on his desk, he shuddered.

Sara and Nick didn't mind working together; they got on reasonably well so there was no tension looming in the air like dark storm clouds. But there was something that Nick hated the most out of his job, and that was visiting the parents of the missing or the dead. In his eyes, there was nothing more heart breaking that telling a mother or a father that their little boy or girl was in the morgue, he could never get used to that part of the job.

Nick walked up to the door, neither CSI had their forensic tools or anything of the kind, they just wanted to gather information and piece this puzzle together before it was too late.

"Hello?" A woman asked, a small hand gripping onto the wooden door as it slowly peered open.

"Ma'am? We're with the crime lab… Could ask you a few questions?" Nick asked politely, the sort of politeness he'd perfected over the years.

"Yes, do come in…" The women stepped aside and opened the door fully, the house was cleanly decorated with some clutter that had been collected over the years and the woman was like an older version of her missing daughter.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Sara asked brashly, unlike Nick, she wasn't as careful with her work.

The women looked like she was suppressing tears. " The night she went out, she'd just finished getting ready…" The women's eyes covered themselves in liquid as her tears slowly poured. "She was telling me what time she'd be back" Her hand covered her mouth as her tears flowed uncontrollably.

Nick took sympathy upon the woman but he too needed to do his job so he fought off any emotions of his own and continued. "Has she been seeing anyone?"

Hayley's mother shook her head forcefully. "She would have told me if she had… She wasn't the type to keep secrets"

Sara took in what the mother said but she knew she shouldn't really pay attention to it. Hayley probably had an entire bookcase full of secrets that her mother never knew about.

"Thanks for your time ma'am. We'll be back if we need any further information" Nick said politely before leaving with Sara to head back to the car.

Once they were in, Nick let out a long drawn sigh and looked at Sara "So, what do you think, mom involved in anyway?"

Sara shook her head "No, I don't think so" She said matter of factly. "If I have to be honest, I think this is something a little more planned… I'm just getting a gut feeling on this one, Nicky." Sara said, a blank expression consuming her face and covering the air in thick, awkward silence.

Nick twitched and started the car, he was fascinated by how Sara's mind worked. But at the same time he was disturbed by it. She understood people so well; she got so emotionally involved in a case. It scared him.

Meanwhile, Catherine and Warrick were finishing off looking for anything suspicious and getting ready to question the bartender that worked the night Hayley went missing.

"Right, do you remember this girl at all?" Warrick asked coolly, handing the bartender a picture of the missing girl.

The man nodded, "Yeah, I do." He paused briefly "She was bubbly, the type of person who got along with everyone"

Catherine snorted "So you tried your luck with her?"

The man shifted awkwardly, his hand rising to rub the back of his head. "You cant exactly blame me!"

Warrick groaned, he couldn't count how many times he'd heard that line. "Stop digging a hole, what happened?" his tone a little sharp.

"She kept on flirting and asking for free drinks, I couldn't say no! But she kept on asking and asking, I eventually lost my tem-"

Warrick cut in "So you killed her?"

The man's nervous demeanour shattered into frantic movements "WHAT? No way!" He defended himself.

Catherine leaned over and whispered into Warrick's ear "He's clean"

Warrick and Catherine moved away from the bar, they both looked around at the black painted walls and sighed heavily. "We're stuck, aren't we?" Catherine put her hands on her hips and shrugged.

"I don't know, what about the friends?" Warrick asked, flipping open his cell phone ready to ask Brass or Sofia to chase up a few names.

Catherine nodded "It's worth a shot! They haven't been seen at all since that night, they might've been shocked or something"

Warrick dialled Sofia's number and waited for her to pick up. After a short phone call Warrick hung up and looked at Catherine.

"Look's like we're heading to the hospital," He said curtly.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Sofia was waiting at the reception area; her face was blank and pale. Something you rarely saw.

"Sofia?" Catherine asked, putting one hand on her elbow.

Sofia shook her head "This case is getting weirder by the second…" She started walking down the corridor, not leaving any gaps for either CSI to ask any questions, she didn't want to repeat what she had seen.

A doctor slipped out of the room and shut the door tightly. "I'd appreciate it if it was females only, She's in no fit state –"

"No need to explain" Warrick said, not minding to step down.

The doctor stepped aside for Sofia and Catherine to enter the room; the bed had a white curtain surrounding it. Catherine's curiosity was perked but Sofia turned her back and took a sudden interest at the wall. Catherine gently pealed open the curtain, her jaw dropped and her eyes stung. What type of animal could do that to another person….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!!!!! sorry for the slow updates, school and all that blah! I've tried really hard with this chapter.. Anyway, read and review!

Enjoy x


End file.
